Children of Two
by JuliaBlocks
Summary: What happens when two gods (Or titans) have a child? Well Tail, Arie, Charolett, and Stug are about to find out. This story is also on Wattpad. Story includes blue cookies. Disclaimer: We don't own any of Rick Riordans beautiful characters. We only own ours.
1. Chapter 1

I

Charlotte

 **I woke up this morning** to the light streaming through the window. It was just a normal Saturday that I was going to spend hanging out with my friends, Arie and Tail. Oh sorry, did I say normal? No day is normal with the three of us. We'd go to the park, make friends with some random person on the playground (If there were any), and play games. Then we would go to Tail's house and geek out over books, games, movies, and other random things that we could geek out over. I dragged myself out of bed and started reading. Then after about an hour, when I started getting hungry, I went down to get breakfast. I got dressed and asked my brother if he wanted to come with me to the park.

"Nah", he said, "I'd rather stay home".

"Okay, but you're missing all the fun", I warned him.

I grabbed my bike helmet and bike. Then I rode to Tails's house. Arie wasn't available yet, she would come when she was ready.

When I got to Tail's house, we went to the park. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Charlotte. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. My hair is a very light shade of brown and my eyes are grayish. It's almost as if my whole body is one color with slight variations in shade. We played games with each other, since no one else was at the park, and geeked out over stuff.

Arie came storming up the hill to the park. We knew that she was annoyed with us for not going back to the house at 9:30. Tail, liking to make up for these things with something that includes the word magical, ran up to her and started talking.

"Ready for a magical day today?" Tail asked. At the word magical, she made her voice floaty and waved her arms.

"No," Arie said sternly.

"Well you better get yourself ready," Tail added, "because today is going to be magical! I just have a feeling."

Arie sighed.

A few hours later, nine kids showed up at the park. They were mostly around sixteen years old. One looked like a 14 year old? Another was our age. Eight of them were laughing and joking with each other. Except for the 14 year old. He was trailing behind the rest of the group hiding in shadows as much as he could. It was as if he was hot and the only way he could cool down was to go in the shadows. He was pale, with black hair, and brown eyes so dark, they looked black. He was skinny, as if he was being starved. Most of them were still skinny, but they looked healthy, as if their skinniness had to do with exercise instead of starvation.

"Come on Nico," said a girl in a purple t-shirt and jeans. She had two greyhounds on a leash.

Nico mumbled something that I couldn't make out.

"No you can't, Nico come on," said the other girl in a purple shirt and jeans.

"We can't stray from the task," Said a blond girl in an orange t-shirt, "Get up here, all of you."

"Hey!" A black haired boy in an orange t-shirt exclaimed, "I'm already up here!"

"Not you Percy" the blond girl said.

I was thinking that their parents had all sent them up to do something important. Maybe they're on a time frame.

Tail clearly hadn't heard that they had a task and ran up to greet them.

"Hi!," she yelled enthusiastically. The group stopped in their tracks," What're your names?"

I figured they would do what most people do when they are confronted by a twelve-year-old girl yelling in their face. Instead they did quite the opposite.

"My name is Percy" Said Percy.

"I'm Annabeth," stated the blond girl.

"Piper," a girl with brown choppy hair in an orange t-shirt said.

I walked up to the group, curious about them.

"Jason," said a blond haired boy in a purple t-shirt.

"Reyna," said the girl with the greyhounds.

"Frank," said the tallest boy.

"Hazel," stated the girl that was our age.

"All da ladies luv LEO," said the skinniest boy.

"LEO," the rest of them shouted simultaneously.

"Where's NIco?" asked Hazel.

Nico had disappeared from the park. As they were searching for Nico, they had found him in the shadow of a tree, grinning maniacally. A boy with dark hair around ten was coming close to Nico and then they both disappeared.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Camp," Annabeth said.

"Can I go to 'camp' too?"

"And Tail, Arie, and the rest of us."

Suddenly the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Me and my friends were just thinking about this idea and decided, hey why not write this idea down? And then came this Fanfiction. We are each writing different chapter and just having fun with this! Thanks for following if you do and enjoy the chapter.**

II

Stug

 **It started out as a normal saturday**.

 _Started._ I woke up, got dressed in my normal geeky clothes. Went out to the park. I got there just in time to hear someone shout.

"ALL DA LADIES LUV LEO!" Then seven other people shout,

"LEO!" then they started looking for someone called Nico. I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Stug. I'm the kind of person who likes to sit in the shadows and think about trigonometry and robots. I have a tan somehow even though I like sitting in the shadows. I have brown eyes and dark brown hair.

So I was sitting in a shadow when suddenly someone just appears next to me. I move to a different tree and then I find out that he is Nico when the eight people find him. He tells me to grab onto his arm and I do and suddenly the world turned black. After a few minutes of feeling like I was going to throw up, the world was normal again. I was on top of a ginormous house but Nico wasn't there. After getting down from the house the others appeared right on top of me. So much for being a normal day. After twelve people start struggling to get off me I manage to squeeze out.

"Where are we?" I ask. Charlotte,and Tail(Friends of mine.)also look confused. "Camp Half-Blood" say nine different people. Then I collapse with exhaustion.

When I woke up I was lying on a bed with pudding next to me. There isn't much but I still have it all anyway then I notice a glass with what looks like apple cider in it. I drink all of it but it tastes like hot chocolate with the marshmallows still melting. I feel like I could run all the way to china the long way without getting tired. I then go outside just to be stampeded by a bunch of winged horses and get shoved back inside. Then I throw myself out the window. I then have my face smashed multiple times by a brick wall. At this point I thought I was hallucinating. I then make a faceplant into a bunch of manure. Then a centaur backs up smushing its rear end into my face. He quickly goes forward again and I back up. I then turn around and then try to run promptly running into another brick wall. Then I collapse again realizing I had made a mistake waking up. I wake up again in the same surroundings. Just without the pudding and the drink. I go outside without being stampeded and then I go to a climbing wall. It must have been what smashed my face so much because if someone didn't get to the top fast enough the two sides clashed together. It also made mini earthquakes and sprayed lava. I left to go somewhere else and found a place where everyone was making there own swords. I noticed a couple kids making robots and watch them for hours. I move on to find a bunch of kids battling. Literally, with real swords and shields. I quickly run to the next thing which was hundreds of cabins all scrunched up. I move along to find an area where people were practicing archery. Some arrows were literally slicing others in the bulls-eye. I wanted to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **Tail**

 **I didn't think my day** could get any stranger until i got a mythomagic talk from the teleporting dude. It was a nice summer day, they were all playing in the park or geeking out over Doctor Who and Harry Potter. Just like any normal day in my friend group. And that's the last of normal you're going to read in a bit. I guess I should introduce myself so that you know all about my awesomeness.

I'm Tail, short for Tailor as my friends will always correct you. And I know what you're thinking, Tail is the weirdest name in the history of weird. Thank you, I pride myself on it's weirdness. I have brown hair, blue eyes, and a braid with a feather in my hair. You'll usually find me jumping up and down and smiling like a kid in a candy shop, but honestly, all days are magical. But from my record of magical days, this one has to be the weirdest.

It was a beautiful day in Colorado when a group of demigods captured me. I had just enjoyed a normal day out with my friend Charlotte when my other friend Arie came storming up the hill with a face that was the exact opposite of, I'm very happy to see you right now! I was guessing she didn't want to sit under a tree and have a picnic any time soon. Which was sad because I had broughten a bag of grapes. I decided the best thing to do was try to cheer her up! No one likes a person that's moody all the time, what are you going to do with a person like that? You can't geek out over the latest episode of doctor who and talk about how it was so unfair that that thing happened to Rose in the second season with a person that was all grumpy!

I walked up to Arie a waved in a friendly way though her expression didn't seem to waver from her stern look. "You ready to have a magical day?" I asked holding a hand up for a high-5. She scowled a me a sort of exasperated look on her face.

"No." She said sternly with a ting of annoyance on her face.

"Well you better get ready." I replied my happy expression not wavering. "Because today is going to be Magical! I just have a feeling." Arie just sighed.

As me and my friends sat and chatted we watched as a group of nine kids wandered up the hill talking and laughing. There was a moody one in the back but a girl in a purple shirt looked like she had him handled. Trying to cheer him up at least a bit. The person that I was most interested in was a boy with curly brown hair, a tool belt, and a grin that could make the sun blind itself. That was the moment that I walked up to the group and introduced myself. Hey, might aswell sooner than never!

"Hi!" I said in a friendly tone. "What're your names?" To my surprise they actually obliged to my question and listed off there names, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, All da' ladies luv Leo, or as I'm going to call him, Joke boy. They started wandering around looking for the gloomy kid from before and I sort of followed behind singing Sweet Caroline under my breath. I had spaced out so you can Imagine the shock I had when I disappeared in thin air.

We all landed in a gumbel on top of a roof and I quickly untangled myself from the group and looked around. I heard Stug, a friend of ours, mumble something about 'Where are we?' before he passed out and I nodded in agreement.

"I too also have the 'where are we' question. Would anyone care to answer it?" I asked hoping to find answers as to who these people were and what had happened when I had spaced out. Did the whole entire world agree to make me the most confuzzled people in the history of confuzzled people(and trust me there are _lots_ of confuzzled people.) They all looked at me as if forgetting that I was there which I did _not_ appreciate and paused for a moment as if considering my question. Then one of them finally spoke up, a burly guy who looked like he could have been lifting for a about a dozen years or been a teddy bear in the window of a toy store. I really buff teddy bear.

"As I said before this is our, umm summer camp. Or at least the summer camp that some of us go to." He said awkwardly obviously not wanting to have been the one to explain this 'summer camp'.

"Right…" I said not quite believing to words. I looked out over the camp seeing many a strange things. Like a rock wall that spewed lava. A giant statue of a very stern looking lady. I wonder if she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. To be honest she looked at but like Charlotte when she was in a bad mood.

"So you go to summer camp that has a lava rock wall and a giant grumpy statue. I just wanted to get all of this right. You see I've got a weirdness test I need to take on Friday that I really need to take notes on." I said. Leo gave me a quiet high-five for my amazing observation as Annabeth continued to explain.

"The 'giant grumpy statue' as you say is a statue of my mom Athena. It's a symbol of victory and this camp and another summer camp came together. Long story." I nodded still not understanding a word Annabeth was saying but just rolling with it. My friend charlotte stepped forward which didn't surprise me that much as the word 'Athena' had entered the conversation.

You see Charlotte has been obsessed with Greek mythology and has the biggest collection of mythomagic you have ever seen. Her favorite card of all time is Athena so if that word came into the conversation and you didn't want to get a long explanation about everything that has ever happened to or because of Athena, you better run for your life.

"Athena? Like, _the_ Athena? Goddess of wisdom and battle strategies? Card six in the original mythomagic deck?" She asks incredulously.

"3000 attack power." Nico mumbles in his sleep which make the whole crew break out laughing. Nico opened his eyes probably wondering what people were laughing about. Percy wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and nodded.

"Yeah, _The_ Athena. I'm guessing she probably has +50 knowledge too." Percy said coming back from the brink of death from laughing too hard. Nico mumbled something that sounded a bit like,

"+100 actually." But I decided not to say anything.

"Well my favorite card is Hades." Arie said almost making me jump out of my shoes and go flying of to some remote island that no one can find. She had a way of sneaking up behind you.

"You have Hades?" Nico asked actually sounding curious, he looked like he was having some sort of flashback but I didn't read into it that much, he can have his weird flashbacks as long as I can keep saying the word Magical. Percy looked like he had just realized something and tried to save it quickly.

"Yeah Nico's been looking for the Hades card and figuren forever. You better watch out he might kill you for it." Percy said and the air seemed to become less tense.

"Yeah." Arie said. "It is one of the only cards charolette does not have that I do the attack power of it is 4,000 or 5,000 if the opponent strikes first and I have the figurine to." Nico looked like he had just been hit in the head with an Athena figurine.

"Sooo anyways…" I said coming back onto topic. "You're saying that your mom is a God, I've seen some weird things. I believe that you moms Athena at least I want to believe that because it sound awesome! But how does that even happen? Like, are you a god? Are we gods? Whats going on?" The nine just sort of looked at me like 'what are we going to do with this girl' and seemed to come with a conclusion.

"Were something called demigods, sort of half god-half human. My dad is, pretty human. The way I was born was I was fully formed out of my mom's head. The others well…" Annabeth said looking a bit uncomfortable at the last words. "The point is that we aren't gods, sometimes I wish I could dissolve some annoying people sometimes though." She said looking in percy and Leo's direction.

"Okay." I said starting to zone out from the conversation. "I think that's all my questions, you guys can take it away." I said and promptly passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

 **Arie**

It was finally Saturday I was waiting for this day to come all week it may be summer however I still had to do 'homework'. Let me explain I have dyslexia so to catch up to my grade level reading I was forced to go to summer school. Saturday was the one day I got to hang out with my friends and goof around a little bit. I think you've already met my friends but let me tell you a little bit more about them. Charolette is the only one out of the four of us who does not have ADHD however she is a little hyper sometimes. Tail or Tailor is jumping around and being happy-go-lucky all the time. Quite literally all the time! Stug who I call slug is a strange stranger because I have never met him before even though Charolette and Tail both know him. I am the peace keeper between the three of us (not counting Slug). I have short black hair and brown eyes with freakishly white skin and I look like a guy. The only ones who know I am a girl are Charlotte and Tail ( not counting my parents of course). I was just going to Tail's house when I got there Charolette and Tail we're at the park, so I decided to make a big show and stomp up like I was really mad.

Tail ran up to me and said, "are you ready to have a magical day?"

In response I bluntly said "no".

She responded with, "you better get ready because the days going to be a magical day."I sighed I just got there and I was already annoyed. I figured this is going to be a normal day (or as normal you can get with the three or us) of playing a game we made up when we were in kindergarten and geeking out over whatever we feel like. We just started our geeking out when a group of what looks like to be high schoolers came to the park I figured we'd just ignore them however no, Tail just _had_ to go over and say hi. I ignored them for most of the conversation until they started looking for someone named Nico I figured I'd be nice and help. I walked up to a tree and saw two guys one looked 14-years-old and some kid that looked to be around 10 or 11. Then the group of highschoolers walked up and the other High Schooler who I assume is Nico. Then came some thing I did not expect Nico and the kid disappeared. Tail curious as ever asked where they went the highschoolers responded with "camp" as if it explained everything. Tail asked if we could go to camp even though I did not want to go to camp. Then Nico reappeared and grabbed us all and we disappeared. We reappeared in a pile on top of the kid from earlier I quickly got off the pile and everyone else was kind of groggy and took there time getting off the Poor kid. Once everyone was out of the pile I was about to ask the kid's name when he passed out.

"Nice going" I said sarcastically "we haven't been here for five minutes and the poor kid already passed out." Next to me Nico passes out too, wow I think is it the time of day where everyone passes out.

Tail starts asking questions and I just ignore them till I hear what sounds like mythomagic card talk and I can't help Listening in. I heard Charolette talk about the Athena card which me and her both have originals of even though there were only three. Nico mumbled said something that sounded like 3000 attack power and I just about fan girled which would have been really bad considering they think I am a guy. The high school kidnapping group were all laughing for some reason. The guy with brown hair and a orange t shirt said something wrong about mythomagic and Nico corrected him. Just befor it looked like Tail was going to get us back on topic I said "my favorite card is hades."

"You really have hades?" nico asked.

Before I could answer the brown haired guy said "Yeah Nico's been looking for the Hades card and figuren forever. You better watch out he might kill you for it."

I finally got the chance to speak and said "Yeah It is one of the only cards charolette doesn't have that I do the attack power of it is 4,000 or 5,000 if the opponent strikes first, and I have the figurine to." Nico looked at me like I just blown his mind.

Tail continued to ask questions and like before I just ignored them but got the important stuff just as Tail finish talking she passed out "why do people keep passing out?" I ask as I pass out because of exhaustion I hadn't slept for five days straight.


End file.
